Unknown songs
These unknown songs are snippets Justin posted on his Instagram or found on the internet. Some of them might come out and some of them will never release. Justin said he had 400 unreleased songs on his iPhone. Song #1 In a world so cold, here's the path that I've chosen Here's a heart that ain't frozen Do you feel the tears from my soul ... Song #2 Justin, Khalil and Nick DeMoura are dancing to this song. So maybe it features Khalil? Yeah so infectious Them camera move in silence oh Said I'm lying your lips are filled with... https://instagram.com/p/kgBk7zAvuI/ Song #3 Basically this one sounds like it's being sung by a robot. Change the way ... let you see my point of you I love your attitude, I know you do not understand it And you're a superstar You should be named after a planet, dammit Wow http://instagram.com/p/q0L_KhAviq/ Song #4 This song's caption is a crown emoji so maybe he's going to call it "King" or something? This song sounds the most complete, and it's kind of a slow number. Thick or thin I'ma be parallel right next to you Through winter, spring, summer time I'll fall with you https://instagram.com/p/q0L_ONAvir Song #5 It doesn't really matter though I feel like me & you girl, we had it all. I'm wishing on a star, girl tell me where you are Or how you been Better tell me know or we never speak again https://instagram.com/p/q0MF8gAvi5 Song #6 ... I got no time for bed ... I just want to know if you want to Trying ... https://instagram.com/p/q0MW2QAvjZ Song #7 I hope you understand that you bring out the best of me ... Who you love is actually relatively https://instagram.com/p/q0NRGtAvk1 Song #8 I'm close to finishing I'm close to listening I'm tryna figure out but this is not as interesting Should I stay or go? How do I let her know? Don't wanna lose control Think it's time to tell her that I'm moving on I'm moving on https://instagram.com/p/q0NZCxgvk_ Song #9 Your eyes change like the seasons Your eyes they make me speechless You know I met you for a reason https://instagram.com/p/q0Nl3ZgvlO Song #10 How do our lives become lighter? How do our eyes become brighter? Gotta believe in something higher http://instagram.com/p/yZegYKAvic Song #11 I'm happy that I'm here with you, you make me wanna say oh girl Your body is so insane making me call your name Your body is so insane making me call your name Oh girl Yes like a rush https://twitter.com/JBCrewdotcom/status/616294955993178112 Song #12 Baby, your love is keeping me warm, warm, warm You've been gone for a while https://twitter.com/JBCrewdotcom/status/616268409978884096 Song #13 And you need to say it loud They can't distract me from our love https://instagram.com/p/4AIGWSsz2Z/ Song #14 Some people say it features Rihanna! https://instagram.com/p/4AII7Fsz2g/ Song #15 Truth About Bieber tumblr leaked a snippet from a new song called "It’s all gonna be okay" as they say. You're coming and saying that you only wanna be friends I don't wanna do this No, I don't wanna do this When you're down for the week Then you're gone for the weekend It's all gonna be okay It's all gonna be okay It's all gonna be okay I'll be waiting for you http://truthaboutbieber.tumblr.com/post/123195984665/snippet-of-iagbo-from-2k14 Song #16 This song was of the collaboration with Cody Simpson which probably won't release. https://instagram.com/p/ui9qP3FuoU/ Song #17 Take my hand and put it on the chair (chair) 'Cause I need you https://twitter.com/JBCrewdotcom/status/616760240307109888 Song #18 This one was performed at the State Social House on January 20, 2015. Song #19 This may be named as "I Want It All" as Ryan posted this as caption on Instagram. I wanna be a father To teach them right from wrong I wanna have a daughter https://instagram.com/p/jVNgv8n0KD/ Song #20 https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/629018796364161026 Song #21 Give me all your love and perfection https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628979371873845248 Song #22 Lay with me forever (stay with me) Lay with me forever (stay with me) As long as we're together We'll be fine We'll be fine https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628825862889078784 https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/629294850983239680 Song #23 https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628624093395316736 Song #24 I just wanna connect with you mentally (mentally, mentally) ... I'm attracted to you physically You remind me of a science class Wanna study your anatomy https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628370213969395712 Song #25 https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628269711671754752 Song #26 Oh, oh oh I want to see you naked Oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh I want to see you naked ... ... And when she do the dance Gotta give me the chance Show you... Open the door I got to https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628150591701647361 https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628351324384395264 Song #27 ... I just wanna know ... 'Cause I'm looking on a road that ... .. See you sitting on a ... all day Better act quick Better ... Bouncing on a ... ... Holla, wolla https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/635121747268866048 Song #28 ... wasn't on my side ... wasn't on my side Guess I'll https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/629299880473796608 Song #29 Watch a movie We can jump in the jacuzzi tonight https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/629047419716653056 Song #30 ... by my side So we can ... study ... Oh I wanna ... https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/628594949131517952 Song #31 https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/628580213488807936 Song #32 https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/636330663948455936 Category:Lists Category:Songs Category:Unreleased Songs